


The Worth of the World

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But it's okay, Christmas time for some reason, Just a classic short story, M/M, dissaproving parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: The bright lights were nice, but they meant nothing to Tyler.





	The Worth of the World

Every year at Christmas, their family light bright lights around the outside of the house. It had become a tradition to gather the family outside (no matter how cold it was) and marvel at the lights when they were fully lit and blinking. 

Tyler loved his family. He really did. 

But he also loved Josh.

Tyler's family did not love Josh.

"You'll break Dad's heart if you marry another man," His sister warned him.

Tyler turned the radio up.

She clicked it off, and Tyler sighed, not taking his attention from the road.

"I'm serious," She said.

"I am, too, Madison. I love Josh," He claimed as he turned the steering wheel to pull into their parent's driveway.

"Love him enough to let him distance you from the family?" She asked with a bite in her voice.

Tyler squinted his eyes, but he did not immediately answer. The question was already answered in his mind, although he did not tell her that.

"Yeah," She concluded, opening her door, "That's what I thought." And she slammed the car door shut, noticeably trying to calm herself down before entering the house. 

Tyler just sighed again, and took the groceries from the trunk, heading inside right after her.

He unloaded the groceries alone, and then was invited by his mother to sit down and watch an old Christmas classic with them.

His sister did not make eye-contact.

On Christmas morning he called Josh and wished him a happy holidays.

"I love you so much, Josh. I really do."

Josh chuckled, "I love you, too, Ty. Is everything okay?"

Tyler sighed and looked around at the neighborhood he grew up in. He took a deep breath, not necessarily caring that the ice crystals in the air pricked at his lungs, making his breaths somewhat painful.

He looked back to his porch, where he had his first kiss. With a girl. He kissed a girl. He didn't like it, but she did, so they dated for three months.

His next first kiss took place at school. She was sweet, had big brown eyes, and was everything Tyler could've asked for. 

They dated for one year. Before Tyler realized that there was just _something_ not there. He didn't know what that something was, but when he met Josh, he found out. 

Josh was different. Yes, he was a guy, but he was also... different in so many more ways. Him and Tyler just clicked together like two puzzle pieces, and there was hardly a doubt in either of their minds that they were made for each other.

So he allowed a small smile to form on his face as he answered Josh, "Yeah. Everything is okay. I wanna marry you."

There was a small silence on the other line, "Like... right now?"

Tyler laughed out loud, "Well, not right now, but someday. I wanna make you my husband. Is that okay?"

He could hear the smile in Josh's voice, "Yes, that is very okay. I'd love that."

"Good, then. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Christmas was normal, Christmas was fine.

Two weeks later, Tyler dropped by his parent's house for an unexpected visit. He told them he was getting married to another man.

And Madison was right.

They were angry, they were disgusted.

Tyler slept over at Josh's house that night, who kissed him tenderly and stroked his cheek, assuring him that everything was going to be okay.

And everything was going to be okay.

Because Tyler had Josh, and Josh had Tyler, and _it was worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been awhile, and I know this is short and not very good, but. It's what was on my mind. 
> 
> I'm trying to write more, like I used to, so. Please stick around.
> 
> (p.s. i love you, lady)


End file.
